100 Words: Severus Snape - Hermione Granger
by Kairou Watoshimi
Summary: A collection of drabbles about Severus Snape and Hermione Granger told in one hundred words. No more, no less. Latest drabble: Hair - In which Malfoy underestimates Hermione's hair.
1. Epitaph

**Response to an old GrangerSnape100's challenge, Epitaph over at LiveJournal. 100 words exactly, no more, no less.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

100 Words  
>Snape X Hermione<br>(1) Epitaph

"_When I die, will you write my epitaph?"_

Severus fingered his firewhiskey bottle, eyes hard and lips drawn in a thin, straight line.

"_I just want someone to remember me and what I stood for."_

He remembered. He will _always_ remember. How could he not? How could _anyone_ not?

"_Promise me?"_

Promise her? Did she need to ask? He would have promised her the world.

"_I trust you won't call me an insufferable know-it-all."_

A broken chuckle—sounding almost like a sob—escaped his lips but Severus picked up his wand, pointed it at her gravestone and began to carve.


	2. First Word

**More drabbles for GrangerSnape100 because I'm obsessing over the couple right now. I should be doing homework.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

100 Words  
>Snape X Hermione<br>(2) First Word

Darius Edward Granger Snape took after his mother much more than his father. He had the same large brown eyes, small, pert nose, and the beginnings of thick, wavy, brown hair. Darius' first word surprisingly—or unsurprisingly—was "ten" and Severus wondered if he also inherited Hermione's know-it-all personality.

Three weeks after uttering his first "ten", Hermione and Severus woke up with Darius chanting the word over and over again. "How utterly adorable," Hermione cooed. "Do you think he's trying to tell us something?"

Then:

"Ten points from Gryffindor!" Darius screeched in childish delight.

Severus has never been more proud.


	3. Doppelganger

**Response to GrangerSnape100's Doppelganger challenge over at LiveJournal. One hundred words, no more, no less.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

100 Words  
>Snape X Hermione<br>(3) Doppelganger

He tangled his fingers into her thick, brown curls, and forced the face of Hermione Granger to look at him. Brown eyes were half-lidded, lost in pleasure and her breathing came out in quick pants. Severus grunted, enjoying the expression on her face and thrusts back into her wet warmth, harder and deeper than ever before. At her throaty moan, he squeezed his eyes shut and allowed himself to get lost.

_I __love__ you,_ he would imagine her saying. _I__ love__ you._

And when the effects of the _Polyjuice__ Potion_ faded away, Serverus found he couldn't get away fast enough.

**Who saw this coming? No more angst. I swear.**


	4. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

100 Words  
>Severus Snape  Hermione Granger  
>(4) Prince Charming<p>

"Happily ever after is utter shit," Ginny Potter informed Hermione after her third fight with Harry that month. They were sitting in Hogsmeade, Hermione attempting to enjoy her free lunch hour.

She listened half-heartedly; knowing that the only reason her two friends were fighting so frequently was because of Ginny's pregnancy hormones. They usually made up with some passionate sex; details Ginny didn't bother sparing her friend.

"There's no such thing as Prince Charming," she continued tearfully.

"That's fine," Hermione answered, glancing at the dark figure in the distance, a secretive smile touching her lips. "I don't want a prince."

**Hermione, dear, he's the _half-blood_ prince. Duh.**


	5. Hair

**A response to an old challenge, Hair over at GrangerSnape100 (LiveJournal).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

100 Words  
>Severus Snape  Hermione Granger  
>[5] Hair<p>

"What was that?" Hermione asked. "What did you curse me with, Malfoy?" She glared at a wide-eyed boy through her own narrowed eyes as her hair flared out around her. It reached towards the blonde boy, wrapped around him before promptly attempting to choke the life out of him.

"Miss Granger! Kindly unhand Mr. Malfoy."

"I can't!" Hermione wailed. She yanked hard at her hair. "I can't control it."

She squeaked in horror as a section of her hair reached out and stroked the Potions Master lovingly on the arm. "Oh gods," she mumbled, blushing hard. "This is so embarrassing."


	6. Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

100 Words  
>Severus Snape  Hermione Granger  
>[6] Lily<p>

Ginny didn't want to say anything so she watched silently as Hermione traced the familiar, wizard photo with thin fingers. She felt the familiar prickling feeling behind her eyes and squashed down the urge to cry. Swallowing hard, Ginny, unable to hold back any longer, asked, "Is it worth it?"

Hermione's head snapped up in surprise.

"Always being second best?"

Hermione blinked once. Twice. Then she looked down at the photo, taking in the warm smile, bright green eyes and long red hair. She swallowed hard. "He needs to be loved," she said finally.

_What about you? _Ginny asked silently.

**I know I swore that I wouldn't write any more angst. But this pairing ****_asked_**** for it. At least it wasn't Severus this time.**


End file.
